1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical compensation film for VA-mode liquid crystal display device and a VA-mode liquid crystal display device.
2. Background Art
Various improvements of VA (Vertically Aligned) mode liquid crystal display devices have been proposed. For example, in JPA No. H10-153802, a VA mode-liquid crystal display device, which is optimized in terms of viewing angle characteristics or contrast, is proposed.
However, the displaying properties of liquid crystal displays are expected to be optimized in terms of not only viewing angle characteristics and contrast but also gray scale characteristics. The gray scale property is one of the factors determining the color reproduction ability, and, especially in displaying color images, may be important for determining the order of superiority of displaying-qualities. Previously, regarding VA-mode liquid crystal display devices, studies for improving the displaying-properties have been made mainly focusing on lowering the brightness in the black state, or in other words, mainly focusing on contrast, and have been made rarely focusing on the gray scale property.